OP Vamp
by Tachi Tsuki un
Summary: A thousand years ago there was a war between Immortals, Vampires and Wearwolves to be exact, and the person who took the fall for it was the Vampires' very own princess.
1. Thousandyear war and a Princess?

Up in a tower lied a young woman, looking no more than fifteen years of age she lays asleep in a tall tower in a room filled with satan black and white in a bed she has rested in for a thousand years. But her true story has yet to start...

Chapter One

Thousand Sunny

New World

3:15 p.m

"What is the next island we are headed to?" Robin asked the Strawhat crew's red-haired navigator.

Nami looked to the older woman from her paper."Its a small island called Caminigo. If I remember correctly about a thousand years ago there was a war there."

Robin nodded."Yes, I believe I have read a book on this. The war was of Immortals."

Usopp overheard their conversation from his place near the railing."Immortals?Like wearwolves and Vamires?"He inquired.

"Yes. The book read they had fought over human lives."

"Human lives?"

Robin nodded again."Yes. The Werwolf clans wanted to kill all humans because the humans have treated the Earth so poorly."

Usopp swallowed."Wh-what about the Vampires?"

Robin smiled."They wnted to keep the humans alive."

"Oh good-"

"So they could eat." Robin chuckled when Nami and Usopp hugged each other from fright.

"Well...what happened?"Nami sttutered.

"Yeah what happened?"Luffy excidedly asked appearing from behind Robin and enticing a shreak from Usopp and Nami."Who won?"

"Neither side."

"Whhaaaaaaaaat?"

"As the author stated,_ 'a beautiful maiden Vampire from the Noble royal Vampire clan had a which cast a spell that ended the war but taking her life in the process.'"_Robin looked to the small island coming up."All to keep peace."

"So she died?"Luffy asked dissapointedly.

Robin smiled."Perhaps the villagers know the true story of the maiden princess."

"Maiden princess?"Sanji happily asked from the galley door."Is she on the next island?"

Nami sighed."No, it's about the past of the island. She...died to keep the peace."

"This story is boring."Luffy whined.

Usopp shook his head."Its kind of sad, really."

Sanji looked sad and disappointed by the fact there was no beautiful maiden and she had died to keep peace. He was mostly disappointed.

"Yohohoho, she sounds like a selfless woman."Brook said from the stairs where he overheard the story from. Robin nodded in response.

Sanji sighed and rested his hand over his heart."If only I was born a thousand years earlier to have saved my fair maiden from a sad fate."

"Oi, looks like we're here."Usopp pointed to the island. At closer inspection a large tower could be seen from the center of it. It was about two hundred feet tall, black obsideon is what made it up. It was sleek and shiny in the sunlight with many vines growing over it and carvings portraying a story on the sides.

Luffy's eyes shined at the sight of it."Whats that?"

"I believe that is the tower the young maiden was put in after her sacrifice."Robin looked at the carvings on it."And it appears her story had been carved on the side of it. Suffice it to say, I cannot translate it because of all the overgrowth."

Nami couldn't help but give in to her natural curioscity."Then we'll just ask the villagers."She sat back in her lawn chair and continued to read her paper.

Caminigo Island

Immortal Pub

4:00 p.m

"Why are you younglings interested in our island's past?"The bar-maid asked the straw hat crew after bringing their requested amount of food.

Robin smiled at her and answered."I'm an archeologist so I am naturally curious. I have read in a book called _Immortal War _that your island was in a war. It also noted that the Maiden Vampire Princess was locked in the tower in the center of your island." The woman nodded but still regarded the crew with a suspicious eye.

"Well,"She started,"that is true, yes, but in the book it says she is dead, this fact is not true."

Sanji glared down at the table then looked back at the woman."Why would someone lock her in the tower if she is alive?"

The bar-maid got an urk-mark and threw her silver tray at Sanji's face, which he dodged."Let me finish ya swirly-brow!"She cleared her thought and straightened her aprin."Some of what the book told was true but her dying and the rest of 'em dying is shit."She nodded."What really happened was in the midst of battle the Maiden Princess got tired of the ruthless senseless bloodshed and fled to her friend, Nafra, the witch. She begged Nafra to place a spell on her so she can stop the fighting. Nafra could only place her under a spell but if she did the Immortals would all be buried all over the Grand Line and the New World."

Sanji bit into his napkin."What of the Princess?"Usopp and Chopper nodded.

"She would have to be in a sleep-like state for always and eternity to keep the Immortals asleep."

"If she were to wake?"

The bar-maid shook her head."By herself, she cannot but if someone were to wake her,"The bar-maid shuttered,"the Immortals would wake and comeback to the world of man. They would go after the Princess for disturbing their battle and kill her."

"She sounds cool."Luffy smiled.

_Uh oh, _Nami thought.

"How can we get into the tower?"

The bar got quiet as people looked over to him. He continued to smile.

The bar-maid glared at him."Do not wake her."

Luffy cocked his head to the side."Why?"

"If you wake her, her efforts will have been for nothing and she will die."

"No she won't. I'll protect my Nakama."Luffy stood and walked out of the bar.

Nami grit her teeth. "That idiot."

Zoro shrugged and followed after him."Might as well help him out."

Nami sighed as one-by-one the straw hats stood and left the bar. Before she could walk after them the bar-maid grabbed her arm. Nami turned to her.

"To warn ya lass, who ever wakes her will be her master and will probably be able to protect yer crew against any enemies with her power."

Nami smiled to her."Kay, thanks."She took her arm back and walked after her crew.

The obsidian Tower entrance

4:56 p.m

"It seems it has never been opened."Robin observed looking at the great white marble doors.

Franky looked the structure up and down."I like the design but it's not very wide."He looked to the left and right sides of the structure."Ten by ten I bet."

"So you think she's at the top?"Chopper asked from behind Luffy.

"Sure is a long climb."Usopp noted.

Nami stood next to Luffy."We should split up. If she was ment to not be found then the most logical area may be ground level."

"I agree, Nami-San."

Sanji wiggled around and praised Nami."Nami-Chwan is very smart!~"

Zoro rolled his eye at Sanji but agreed with Nami's plan.

"Right, lets adventure!"Luffy cheered and pushed the marble doors...but they wouldn't budge.

"Hm..."Robin walked up the door and noticed markings on it. She traced one of the markings with her finger.

"Can you read it?"Usopp asked.

"This is a dead language, Chavin or, in our language, many for the language itself is different languages combine into one. It is,"She paused,"difficult to understand."She was able to recite a few words to understand what must be done. She turned to Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro."It says Haki must be used to get passed the type, I cannot rescript"

Zoro smirked and unsheathed Wado.

"Shishishi, okay."Luffy pulled back his fist.

"I come for you my Princess."Sanji smiled and lifter his leg.

"Oni..."

"Gomu Gomu..."

"Love..."

They attacked.

"Giri!"

"Pistol!"

"Kick!"

They watched as the marble doors cracked in many places and shown a dull grey light and crumbled apart. As the dust settled they stepped into the tower to see it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"W-wow."Usoppp whispered in awe at the anciant-looking interior. Stone columns lined a great hall that spanned out over a mile long and rowed with openings to different halls.

"This place is...wow."Nami gasped.

"This place is SUUUUPER!"Franky said lifting his sunglasses.

"PRINCESS VAMPIRE WHERE ARE YOU!?"Luffy yelled out to the princess.

e are you...

are you...

you...

you...

-Bam- "Idiot we don't know what could be in here!"

"owwww Nami..."Luffy whimpered nursing the new bump on his head.

"Well, lets go."Zoro said taking a hall to his left."We should meet back if we don't find anything."He calld over his shoulder.

Nami sighed and turned to everyone else."We'll meet back in two...eh...four hours if we don't find anything."

"Yohohoho, I can't wait to meet such a woman, yohohoho, I wonder if they had panties back then."Brook laughed taking the hall next to Zoro's.

Sanji scowled."I'll kick his bony ass if he touches one hair on my Maiden Princess."He then twirled to one a few columns down to the right."I'm comming my love!"

"Shishishi, the one who finds her buys pocky. GO!"Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper darted off in different directions and cried out battle calls.

Robin smiled at Franky and walked off down the rest of the great hall. Franky walked to a hall with portraits hanging along the walls and stepped inside.

~With Zoro~

clack. clack. clack.

Zoro walked along the metal hall.

clack. clack. clack.

temp. temp.

Zoro stopped.

temp.

...

He shrugged and walked along.

clack. cla-

temp. temp.

...

Zoro looked behind him and seen the torches had gone off and a figure stood still. It watched as Zoro turned to it.

"Show yourself."He demanded and rested his hand on his katana.

The figure stood still then took a step toward the light.

It was Hawkeye Mihawk!

Zoro recoiled in shock."Wh-"

"The tower creates images from the minds who enter it. You chose the hall that shows what you desire. For you its to be the greatest swordsman.""Mihawk" stated and took out his sword."I am indeed not Mihawk. You may call me Collan. If you defeat me you may go ahead."

Zoro smirked."You're not him so you won't have his skills, right?"

Collan nodded."But I do know what you have seen from him so far."

"Good."And Zoro attacked.

~With Robin~

The long hall ended up going in a circle. Robin had ended back at the place they had split at but the halls were gone only the entrance remained. As she continued to walk on she felt the room get narrower and narrower. Was it getting smaller the farther she went? She stopped as the narrowing sped up.

The walls were closing in on her. Panic filled her and she began to run to the small opening on the other side which now had different light to it. It looked like greenish or yellowish.

The walls sped as she ran. Closer and closer they got untill they were merely feet from crushing her. She dashed through the opening as they slammed together. She looked at them and sighed with relief.

She had made it.

But she turned back to the room she was now in.

She could only stare in shock as she seen Nico Olivia. Alive.

"Mom..."Robin whimpered out knowing this could not be her mother. "Olivia" shook her head and turned to walk away from Robin.

"Mothe-"

"I am not your mother."She called over her shoulder."You may call me Spirit."

Robin nodded."The tower is doing this?"

"Yes. Each hall possesses magic from Nafra that creates images of a person's mind. They can be dreams, fear, pain,and ect. The one you are in is of memories, Robin."

"Memories. Painful memories?"

"Yes." Spirit turned as the room turned into they day she met and lost her mother.

~With Usopp~

The hall he went down had soon turned into a forest. Dark and creepy looking...

But its nothing a warrior like Usopp can handle. He's been in worse places.

"Heh heh, n-nothing I can't handle."

Sha sha sha.

Chills went up and down his spine and he carefully turned around to see...nothing. He laughed it off and continued his trek.

Sha sha sha.

Snap.

Sha.

Usopp shrieked and turned quickly around and he pulled out his slingshot.

But what he seen was something revolting to anyone.

A man in a business suite...with no face, hair, or ears. Only white could be detected on his head.

Usopp shrieked and ran off. The tall business man-guy stayed.

"Wh-whew lost em. He probably couldn't handle seeing a guy like me. Haha."He told himself nervously.

Sha.

"Eep."He jumped. He slowly turned to see that man again.

"Wh-who are you? And why a-are you after the great captain Usopp?S-state your buisnss!"He demanded all the while his knees where knocking together.

The man stayed silent.

~With Chopper~

"Aachoo!"

"Eep! Mister are you okay? Are you sick?" Chopper asked the man who had found him wandering in the hall with a maze.

"Yes mi'boy, I's fine. Jus' a co-co-cold."He coughed.

Chopper nodded and continued on with the man on his back trying to find his way out of the maze. The old man's name is Kimmicule and he is an elf who was left to protect the tower from the inside. His Immortal kind grows old slower. He is one thousand and three years old and that would be equal to a ninety-four year old human. He was not in fit condition and Chopper wanted to be there when he died.

"Us Elves may be tall but we's shrink in size over de years, gyayaya."He laughed and patted Chopper's hatted head.

"What other kind of Immortals are there?"Chopper asked. He was truly interested in knowing what kind of monsters he may meet when the princess wakes.

"Gyayaya, curious boy yar, Chopper. Less see, thers the sirens, mean things they 'er. They wants us Elven men when theys lonely buh go up to em when they 'er workin an' they give us'a word er two. Gyayaya, then thers Slendermen. Nastie things them boys 'er. Tall slender men who wear buisness suits an' they gots no face. They follow people 'round an' scare the shiz outta yound folk. Gyayaya, I feels sorry fer any youngen that runs inta 'im."

Chopper sighed as he ran into another deadend."So you got lost following a mouse?"

"Yup. This here maze changes, yes it does."Kimmicule pouted."Sometimes I's wishes I'd 'ad asked fer more money fer mah job, gyayaya, then again I's don't gets paid at all!"He and Chopper laughed.

~With Sanji~

Sanji was in heaven.

His hall had led him to a small garden that overlooked a full moon and many bright stars.

The plants were beautiul...but the things that came from the plants made him even more awed. Imps. Beautiful Imps came from the plants.

From the trees came tall slender brown-skinned woman with dark green, brown, yellow, and red hair that cascaded down their backs. They wore nothing more than sown together tree leaves.

From the flowers came tall and short woman with petit bodies. They had light green skin multi colored hair that felt like silk and dresses that were long and flowing or short and daring that looked like flower petals.

From the river next to the garden came goddes-like woman with short hair, pale skin, and dark pink lips. They wore dark green seeweed-like outfits and they were tall and toned.

He. Was. In. Heaven.

And in a puddle of blood. He tried, he really did, but their sexyness was too much for him.

Ahhhh bliss.

~With Nami~

Nami sat in the room that resembled her sister's, Nojiko's, house. Her hall had led her to this place and the person here turned out to look like her sister.

"So what is this again?"

"This is the hall of Missing. It created an image of someone from your village you miss. Your sister, Nojiko."

Nami nodded and drank the tea Lonney, as she went by, made.

"So,"Nami sat her cup down,"where is this Vampire Princess at?"

Lonney shook her head."I am sorry but this is as far as you may go."

"What do you mean?"Nami narrowed her eyes and brushed her fingers against her bo staff.

Lonney laughed."No, no, silly girl. I will not harm thee, as I am saying, you have run into a deadend."

"So this Tower is a maze?"

"No. You see, there are many halls but only one has the princess in it, all the others are dead ends."

"But we are able to turn back the way we came, right?"

Lonney nodded and sipped her tea."These halls were created to slow people down from their target, Princess Loki."

_So that's her name, _Nami thought.

"You may go back any time thou wishes to."

"But no harm will come to my friends?"

Lonney sighed."Only to the one who gets close to My Lady. If they are strong enough they will pass to see her, if they are not..."She sipped her tea in silence.

Nami sighed and grabbed a tangerine from the center of the oak table.

"I have faith in my friends, Lonney-San."

Lonney smiled."Then I wish thee friends luck."

Nami smiled and peeled the tangerine.

~With Luffy~

"No! Bad meat! You don't eat me I eat you!"Luffy yelled biting into the giant ham with a mouth.

His hall led him to a room with all the meat he could ask for...the catch; it was man-eating meat.

I don't think this needs any more explanation. Luffy will end up eating all the meat and being a giant rubber ball.

...or he'll get eaten.

~With Brook~

This hall in particular led him to a room filled with woman.

Who all ignored him...except when he asked to see their panties. They just yelled and punched him or smacked him.

"Yohoho, these girls sure are mean!"He laughed and continued on to the next one.

~With Franky~

His hall had led to a door that opened up to the Thousand Sunny...but noone was on it and the ship was in a desert and needed thousands of repairs. Pronto.

~Back to Zoro~

Zoro looked to the beaten Collan who had showed his true self. He was a young looking kid with yellow hair and navy blue eyes.

"You...you have proven yourself worthy to...pass. You may...wake Princess Loki."Collan panted.

Zoro sheathed his sword and held his hand out to the kneeling image. Collan looked from Zoro to his hand then smiled and took it. "I wish you luck waking the princess, Zoro."He bowed and faded into blackness. The torches all lit up again and a door was revealed from the darkness. Zoro walked up to the door and opened it revealing a room with white satan covering the walls and black satan surrounding something. He walked up to the black satan curtains and pulled them apart to show a beautiful woman with long curly black hair, pale skin, long neat finger nails, and a slender body. She was wearing a blood-red dress that stopped mid-thigh and was trimmed with gold and was long-sleeved.

Zoro sighed and kneeled next to her and began to shake her slim shoulder to wake her.

"Hey..uh...Princess, wake up."He continued to shake her shoulder but that didn't work so he shook both of her shoulders. Still she lay limp in his arms asleep. He gave a heavy irritated sigh and decided to carry her bridal styal as he made his way to the entrance.

One by one everyone's hall disappeared, much to Usopp's relief, and they were left in emptied halls. Slowly they made their way cautiously to the entrance where they seen Zoro waiting with a woman in his arms.

"What!"Sanji screeched."You cheated you shitty Marimo!"He fumed his way over to Zoro."A man like you shouldn't even carry such a lovely maiden!"

"Che, you're just jealous you didn't find her first, Dart-board-brow!"

-Bam- -Bam-

"Shut up morons! Now we have to wake her up. Zoro lay her down."

Zoro glared at Nami as he put the girl on the floor of the Tower.

Luffy made his way to her and started poking her face."Hey. Hey wake up."Then he took her shoulders and started shaking her back and forth."WAKE UUUUUUUU AND JOIN MY CREW!"

"Shit captian!"Sanji yelled kicking Luffy in the head."That is no way to treat a woman!"Sanji kneeled next to her and lifted her into his arms."To wake a princess up you must kiss her."His eyes turned into a heart."True loves first kiss. M-Mellorine."

Nami sighed, Brook laughed, Franky and Robin smiled.

Oh Sanji, you never cease to surprise.

_"Mother please! Listen to me!"_

_"Why don't you flee to your room. I am busy at the moment, daughter." Mother glared at me. I turned to my father and tried to come to terms with him._

_"Father, we can come to an agreement with the wolves. Please, please, listen to reason-"_

_"Silence, Loki. You know not of what you speak. Your reasoning is childish."He waved to the guards and they dragged me kicking and screaming to my room._

_"Mother! Father! We can keep the peace if we only reason with them! Mother! Father!"_

_"LOKI! You are a disgrace to the Vampire clan! If this continues...I will take your title as Princess and banish you to the human world!"_

_I cried as the guards carried me off. All I could do was let them. All I could do was wish for guidance._

Warmness is what Loki felt as she came back to the world. Her eyes peeked open to see someone in her face. On further inspection she felt something touching her lips. Her hands moved to rest on the mans shoulders.

He jummped a little as he felt her hands on his shoulders. He pulled away to see the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. "Princess."

As she looked at the man she knew she should be enraged he had woken her, but could only feel grateful to, and in awe. She raised her arm to touch her fingers to his face."You have woken me?"

He nodded.

She smiled shyly."What is your name?"

He swallowed and answered."S-Sanji, Princess."

She opened her mouth to say something when Sanji was knocked out-of-the-way and a boy with a straw hat replaced him. He smiled to her and stated,"Cool you're awake now. Join my crew!"

Flabbergasted she asked,"What is this 'Crew' you speak of?"She sat up and looked around to see seven other people looking at her. She blushed and said,"I am Princess Loki. I am pleased you meet you humans."

"Shishishi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

She blinked."King of the what?"

"Shishishi you're funny!"

She glared at him."Are you mocking me, Monkey-San?"

Luffy laughed."You talk funny too!"

Nami hit Luffy over the head and helped Loki to stand."I'm Nami, this,"She pointed to the other people,"Is Robin, Brook, Usopp, Zoro who had found you, Franky, and Chopper."

Loki smiled and bowed to them."I am happy to meet you all."She stood and then bowed to Zoro."Thank you for finding me, Zoro-San."

He nodded. She turned to Sanji and kneeled to him."As part of Nafra's spell when I awake, the one to wake me is my master. I am pleased to serve you, Master Sanji."

Nami snickered and Robin smiled.

"Loki-Chan n-no need to address me l-like that. Pl-please just S-Sanji."He stuttered as he tried to push back his erotic fantasies where she would call him Master.

She shook her head in horror."I-I cannot! A lowly servant as myself would never dare dream of such disrespect!"

"A-ah...I...uh..."Sanji stuttered barely able to repress his fantasies.

"Um excuse me, Miss."

Loki turned to see the skeleton, Brook, address her. She smiled."Yes, Mr. Brook?"

"May I see your panties?"

She cocked her head in confusion."What are "Panties"?"

"Yohohoho, I'll assume you're all natural."

"Um..."

Sanji kicked Brook away from her with fire in his eyes."You dusty bag of bones, stay away from my Loki-Hime!"

Loki felt shivers through out her body when he called her his."Oh Master Sanji."She squealed.

"Che."Zoro snickered.

Luffy and Usopp were laughing at Sanji's heart dance when she called him master.

"Princess Loki?"Asked a small voice from her right. She turned to see the reindeer, Chopper, had been the one to speak."Did you know Kimmicule?"

She nodded.

"He passed away a while ago. He asked me to tell you " I will always be in alegence with my princess. I wish you luck, My Lady.""

"Kimmi-Kun, is dead? How-how long has it been?"She whispered remembering the battle and the spell.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad look."Perhaps we should have this conversation on out ship?"Loki nodded and held onto Sanji's arm as they walked over to the docks in th night.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Tell meh!**


	2. Whats that sound? Oh its just a Siren

_**Short chapter but I think you'll all like it :D Enjoy.**_

"So garlic doesn't work?"

Loki shook her head at Robin's question.

"Silver, crosses, holy water, sunlight?"

Again she shook her head.

Robin nodded."What of the thrust for blood or turning into a bat?"

Loki nodded."Yes, this fact stays true to Vampires as do the super strength, good looks,"at this sparkles suddenly appeared around her as she put her chin in-between the junction of her thumb and fore-finger" and other such powers we may possess such as turning into a bat."

"I see."

Usopp gulped."B-blood?Y-you won't need any of ours, right?"

Loki giggled at the funny human and replied,"No, only if you wish to donate some."She licked her lips to scare the long-nose.

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy's eyes bulged out of their heads."NO WAY!"They cried.

Loki pouted."It does not hurt. It feels quite nice actually."

"OI OI OI, DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE US!"Ussop cried from behind Luffy.

Robin tilted her head in question."How is it "nice"?"

Loki smiled at the smart human."Well it is. How can I explain? ,"She sat straight in her chair,"if I do not mean to kill the human I am drinking from, my fangs,"She lifted her upper lip to show them,"produce a venom, un-toxic, that creates a dream-like-state."

"Dream-like-state?"Robin rubbed her chin."So we will have to get some blood. How long can you live with out it?"

Loki's face scrunched up."As long as a human can without food."

"Hm. Are you able to eat human food such as fruits, vegetables, and meat?"

Loki nodded."Yes I could, it would not taste well, but I could eat human food."

"Can ya please call us people?"Usopp muttered.

"Oh! I apologize! I did not realize this would insult you hu-um-people."Loki bowed to Usopp."Please accept my apology Usopp-Kun."

Usopp coughed into his fist and puffed out his chest."Well, how can I say no to a princess for it would be dishonorable for a man as great as me-"He was cut-off by Sanji kicking him in the head.

"Shaddup!"He turned to Loki."My dear, you don't need to apologize to that moron."

Loki bowed to Sanji."As you wish Master Sanji."

Sanji stuttered and melted into a puddle of goo.

Zoro kicked goo-Sanji."Che, stupid Dart-brow can't even handle a blood-sucking vampire."

Before Sanji could kick the Marimo in the face Loki stood in-front of him with an angry look on her face."Do not be mean to Master Sanji, Mr. Zoro!"

Sanji got a heart in his eye and swiveled around."Mellorine! So courageous!"

Zoro glared back at her.

She "hmp"ed and turned her head away in disgust.

"Che, brat."Zoro grumbled and walked to the crowsnest to nap.

"Shishishi, cool. We have our own vampire!"Luffy said then turned his attention to Sanji."Sanji! Dinner!"

Sanji lit a cigarette and muttered under his breath.

"Yohoho, then while Sanji is making dinner I shall make music for Miss. Loki!"Brook laughed as Loki smiled at him and walked off to his music room.

"Shishi, hey Chopper Usopp! Lets play tag! Who ever runs first is 'it'!"Luffy took off running with Usopp and Chopper behind him.

"You're 'it' Luffy!"Chopper cried after him.

"Whaaaaaaat?"He whined."No fair!"

Usopp's eyes went all white and his teeth got sharper."You're the one who said who ever ran first was 'it' you moron!"

Luffy laughed."Oh yeah! I'm 'it'!"And he took off after the other two.

Franky looked to Loki than Robin, shrugged and walked away.

Robin watched as Loki turned to follow Sanji to the kitchen."A moment Princess-san."

Loki looked to Robin and smiled."Okay."

Robin smiled back."You've been asleep for a thousand years."

Loki nodded.

"You must be hungry, yes?"

Loki blushed but nodded.

"We won't be to the next island for another week, will you be able to suffice?"

Loki thought for a moment then shook her head."But I will try to, Miss. Robin."

Robin waved it away and said."As long as it causes no harm, I am sure if you ask Sanji-San he will-"

"No!"

Robin recoiled and stared at Loki with shock.

"I-I am only his lowly servant! I-I could not ask such a thing!"She cried on all fours."The blood of a vampire's master is sacred! We-we- we should be punished for even asking-no- _thinking_ such a terrible thing! I could never!"

Robin gave a small sigh and smiled."Shall _I_ ask for you?"

Loki's head shot up and she started to cry again."Miss. Robin, you are a truly good woman, but I cannot ask this of you."

"I am souly doing this because you are my nakama and I wish to."

"Th-thank you Miss Robin but I will suffice!"Loki looked at Robin wil determination in her eyes.

Robin chuckled at her nakama's sillyness."You may go back to Sanji now. Thank you for talking with me Princess-San."

Loki smiled and skipped to Sanji.

~In the Kitchen~

Loki watched as her blond master cut many vegetables and meats and put them into a seasoned broth for soup.

"So what are you making for your dinner Master Sanji?"She asked swinging her legs under the counter she was sitting on.

Sanji looked up with a tender smile."Vegetable beef soup with herbal Sea King and squid. On the side is lightly buttered fresh bread and a verity of fruits, such as strawberries, grapes, pineapples, dragon fruit, and mango. Wine for you lovely ladies,"He smiled to her then deadpanned,"sake for the bastards. For dessert I have prepared hand-made ice-cream; various flavors for my beauties!"

Loki smiled at Sanji."I would love to eat your wonderful food, Sanji-Sama!But,"She scrunched u her face"whats this "ice-cream" thing?"

Sanji smiled and patted her head."Have you ever had milk?"She nodded."Cold milk?"She shook her head."Well ice-cream is like frozen milk but with flavors. I'm sure you will love it, my princess!"Sanji ran over to prepare the ice-cream when the ship rocked causing Loki to fall off the counter and to the floor. "What the hell are they doing?"Sanji seethed because ice-cream ingredients had ruined his black over jacket. He stood from his position on the floor and looked over to Loki."Loki-Hime!"He cried running over to her."Are you hurt? I'll kick those bastards' asses!"He fumed glaring at the defenseless ceiling.

"I am fine, Sanji-Sama."She smiled to him."It will take more than a little ship-rocking to hurt me. See?"She stood to prove her point then frowned seeing Sanji's dirtied suite."Hmm...aha!"She exclaimed grabbing some paper towels and kneeling next to Sanji."Please allow me to help you clean."

Sanji blushed at how she had said it and waved his hands around."N-no need my dear, I'll feel better if I kick the Marimo's ass. Y-"He was cut off as he tried to keep calm as she moved the paper towel in her hand in circular motions in circular motions and biting her lip in frustration for she had never cleaned a day in her life and seemed to not be able to get the annoying stains out.

Her attention was suddenly pulled away from his dirty suite to his neck as his pulse sped. He noticed this and remembered she is the vampire princess. But that thought went away at the thought of her lips at his neck. He swallowed heavily as her eyes glazed over and she leaned in with her mouth slightly opened, fangs shining in the light. The closer and closer she got the more Sanji felt as if her himself was in a trance that left him paralyzed; not that he would try to run from a beautiful dame such as herself. He could now feel her breath on his neck and her soft lips glide across his skin. He closed his eyes and his hands rested on her hips pulling her closer. He let a breath out he didn't know he had held as her fangs dragged against his skin. She fisted her hands in his jacket and...

The door slammed open."Oi, Sanji-bro, were under...a...tack..."Franky smiled at the two and raised his sunglasses with one of his large hands."Am I interrupting?"

Sanji glared daggers at his crewmate as he had not yet found his voice. Loki's eyes widened and she slowly pulled away from her master."N-no...um...w-we...uh...I am at a loss for words."

Franky smiled and got into his pose."SUUUUUPEEEEEERR, Loki-sis!"

Loki blushed angrily and turned her head away from the speedo-wearing perv.

"What do you want, Franky?"Sanji muttered angrily lighting a cigarette.

Franky's face lit up in realization as he remembered the crew's predicament."Were under attack."

Sanji carefully removed himself from under Loki and held her up as the ship rocked mor violently."Marines?"

Franky shook his head."Don't know, all you can hear out there is...singing and huge waves."

"Sirens! Oh no! Hurry Franky-Kun get everyone below deck!"

"Sirens?"Both Sanji and Franky questioned, not confused or scared but...happily, Loki guessed.

"Yes! Now get everyone below deck! Please hurry!"

Sanji and Franky continued to stare at her then, as Franky disappeared from the doorway, Sanji made a mad-dash to the 's jaw dropped as she watched the speedo-wearing pervert and her perverted master run to their deaths. Letting go of her shock she ran to catch up with them.

When she got up on deck she noticed two things, one being Nami and Robin (Zoro too?) were fine for they were females and Sirens went only after seamen(AN: Get your heads outta the gutter people!You know what I mean! :P) ,two: Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Sanji drooling over many Sirens that decided to make themselves welcome on the Thousand Sunny.

Loki ran to Robin."Miss. Robin, we have to get them below deck or the Sirens will surely kill them!"

Nami deadpanned at Zoro,"If there pysrens then why is Zoro..."

Zoro smirked."They wouldn't be able to get me. Woman are still woman."

"actually they probably thought he was moss."Loki said pointing to Zoro's hair.

"...Damn vampire..."Zoro muttered walking over to Luffy so he doesn't fall over.

Robin crossed her arms and arms appeared around Brook and Usopp grabbing them and dragging them below deck. Nami helped keep them inside as Zoro dragged a 'meeeeeaaaaaaatt' muttering Luffy and Franky who wouldn't stop yelling 'SUUUUUUUPPEEERR!' That left Sanji whom was currently being pulled into a sea of beautiful singing wenches...in Loki's opinion of them.

"Stupid wenches."She muttered pulling Sanji's arm away from one and kicking another in the face."Master Sanji...please pull yourself together."But he kept getting pulled deeper to the Sirens."Damn hags let him go!"

At the word 'hags' the Sirens turned their attention to the young vampire. They hissed and clawed at smirled."Don't like being called that, eh, HAGS?!"

The Siren closest to her hissed."You dirty Vampire!" They then all lunged at her but she rushed to the side and grabbed the back of Sanji's shirt (his jacket had been taken off by the Sirens) and dashed to the galley. After slamming the door behind her she let a breath out and slid down pulling Sanji with her.

"Where's Chopper?"Nami asked looking around only to glare at the ship's sleeping swordsman.

Loki raised her hand."Allow me to search for his life-force."Loki closed her eyes and started searching.

"Ne, where's my meat?"Luffy demanded being the first to wake from his trance.

_**Will the crew find Chopper or has he been killed be the evil sirens? Will Loki fall for our smooth chef or will someone else catch her eye? Will Luffy get his meat?**_

_**Stay tuned my three followers/favs or anyone else who comes across my dear little story here. 3 Tah tah!**_


	3. Wear a coat or your ass will freeze!

_**O . O Did I really take this long to update? Well I've had writer's block and I decided to watch some One Piece and D. Grey-Man for a while and-BOOM!-Inspiration! My Snow Petal Island saga! And after that I shall move on to some of the original story-line starting with Punk Hazard with *Drum Roll* Trafalgar Law!*Crowd goes wild* WE LOVE YOU LAW-KUUUUN!**_

_**Settle down Law-fangirls. Settle down.**_

_**Any who, I have come to notice an uprising and very talented writer here on our lovely fan-site, Awen Sofer. Awen-Chan is one of my favorite writers so I'm getting more people into her :D. She has(so far) written 35 stories for Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, Final Fantasy, And Naruto. But be warned her stories are rated M so read at your own accord.**_

_**I have also noticed that there aren't many people who write Sanji-fics...unless they are with Zoro, Fem!Luffy, Luffy, Usopp*Shutters*, Chopper*Gag*, Robin, Nami, Vivi, Ace*O.O'*, and so on...there are a few good ones though...but I wish there were more...though I'm okay with reading about Fem!Luffy...funny I would have thought someone would have made a Fem!Zoro by now. Wouldn't want to imagine her PMSing...And with the Sanro, come on people they may be (kind of) friends but they still hate each other, and I'm posetive Sanji isn't gay. But for all those who like that pair I'm not trying to dis ya, this is my opinion.**_

_**!...Right. On with the story!**_

Snow. Frozen water that comes from above as small little flakes liken to cotton. They fall and they melt at a warm touch. They flutter to the ground swaying in the wind like a ship on rough waters.

Snow covered a small island in the New World. The island isn't inhabited by humans for they had long since left. But now the calm smooth snow that lies uppon said island has been disturbed by the creatures who once inhabited it. Tracks of man and beast pawed at the once pure white blanket in their waking. A thousand years they have waited to rise, a thousand years they have wanted revenge.

And the little creature their Psyrins had brought will help them exact it. The little reindeer will bring their prey to them.

~X~

Hours after the Psyrins had left the Straw Hats had looked for their lost doctor only to find nothing. Loki had not sensed his life force upon the ship. All was quiet as a tense depression hung in the air. Sullen looks passed between Nakama as they wondered what to do. Even Luffy had not asked about the dinner they had never gotten. He was pissed, though he hid it well his Nakama had seen their captain act like this many times before and they know what he will say.

Raising his head so his angered eyes could be seen he looked to the crew's blood-sucker in a silent question as to if she knew where they would take their beloved Chopper.

Loki nodded in reply."I believe they may have taken him to Snow Petal Island."

Nami tilted her head."I've never heard of it..."

Loki nodded."I would understand such for no human these days should...untill now that is."

The Straw Hats looked at each other than back at the vampire.

"Why's that?"Zoro asked gruffly.

"All Immortal islands had been sealed away with the Immortals. Now that I am set free so are the others. Many new islands will appear all over the world now. Dangerous islands that humans should never tresspass uppon."

Robin put her chin in her palm as she though that over.

"What kind of things are we gonna see, Fang-Sis?"Franky asked.

Loki furrowed her brows at her new nickname but answered."Many things you may have never thought were true. Mayhap we see a fairy, a unicorn, or even...werewolves."Loki paused as she thought more of the upcoming island and what Immortal clan it held.

Robin continued for her."Anything we may see as myth basically will be seen all over."She looked to Loki for confirmation but only seen her with eyes glazed over.

"Princess-San?"Brook questioned poking her shoulder. When she did not respond he looked to Nami."Ah, Nami-San, it seems Princess-San is in deep thought. I suppose I would be too though, I've no brain to think with. Yohoh-uh!"Brook was cut off as Sanji's foot came in contact with the back of his afro.

"Bag of bones, this is no time to make jokes!"He scolded as he lit another cigarette.

Brook laughed and pulled his face-uhh-scull from the table."Yohohoho, yes I suppose you are right."

"Hey Loki where's that island at?"Luffy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sense we have just left my island a while ago...we shall almost be there, Captain-Kun."

He nodded."Were gonna get Chopper back and I'm gonna kick their asses!"He said with every ounce of resolute in his being. Everyone either smiled or nodded and got up to prepare for whatever they may find.

"Wait!"Loki called to them despritaly. They all stopped and looked to her in puzzlement."I have almost forgotten to tell you what is on this island."

"Snow Petal?"Zoro asked.

"Yes. I-What is there are beasts who would not hesitate to tear me, or any companion I have, apart. T'would be werewolves. There are a great many on this island and the Snow Flowers that are found there are deadly to my kind and make those beasts even more powerful. Just smelling them will have ill effects on me."

Luffy looked at her with his big smile."Don't worry Loki if they go near you I'll kick their , we'll get Chopper back before you know it!"And with that he left to do whatever Luffy does.

"How do we kill werewolves? Is that thing about silver true?"Zoro asked with a sharky smile wanting to fight one himself.

"Uh...yes 'tis...but 'twill will only wound them, not kill. But unlike vampires,"She smirked,"they cannot grow limbs back."

Zoro's smile grew."Good enough for me."He walked off.

When Zoro was gone Robin turned her attention back to Loki."If you do not mind my asking, how does a flower have an ill effect on vampires?"

Loki shrugged."We do not know. No one has been careful enough to not die while studying it."

Robin nodded. Brook, now interested in these flowers, asked,"What do they look like?"

"They are all white, the steams as well, and they have patterns as a snowflake would. They are truly beautiful but deadly. They cannot grow in the heat though only in the cold. 'Tis funny because they are always warm to the touch, or so I have been told."

~X~

Fisk walked with the utmost confidence a werwolf of his caliber could, a terrible little amount. It would be with more had his father, Toniiku of the Summer wolf tribe, not abandoned and disowned him. Even though, his strides are that of a noble and all who stand in his way will be slain but for now he will have to make an acception to his tribe's little(big when provoked)guest. Chopper is his name. At first glance he would seem like a Tanuki but when asked he got...upset would put it lightly.

Now Fisk waited for his prey on the icy coast of Snow Petal island. His breath smoky-looking as his patience wore thin, though he could see the bear head of the ship, it was still taking too long. He needs to kill the damn Vampire that dared seal all Immortals away. That will make his father see him and let him be called his son once more.

He looked up at the starry sky, now filled with more stars since it's the New Moon, and sighed. _All this trouble for just one girl_, he thought, _And it doesn't even help that I have a soft spot for those bats either._He thought of the woman who haunts his thoughts, the woman he looks too much like. He had her black hair, yellow eyes, and dark he wished he could forget the pain he feels towards her, or the pain he watched her go through.

He shook his head and looked back at the ship only to see it still being too slow for his liking and turned on his heel toward the field of flowers. He couldn't help but think of his elder brother who had made their father proud, Nonny is his name. He had hair that matched the beauty of the Snow flowers and their father's dark red eyes that pierced even the most innocent of souls. Their mother had come up with the most distasteful names, but he treasured his so now that his mother has passed.

"Fisk."

Fisk turned to see his long-time friend, Tennuku, standing next to him. How he had gotten there without his knowing was beyond him. He had been like that since they were small children. He could barely pass for a werewolf for he looked too much like his human mother. Pale skin that reddened in the cold, long dark blond hair (much like a woman's but Fisk won't embarrass him too much with that one), green eyes that had the color of a bud on a tree, and a short small frame. He barely came up to Fisk's broad shoulders.

Fisk smiled."Nuku, as quiet as ever. These thousand years haven't ailed you in the least."

Tennuku gave a small smile."The same can be said of you."Then he looked to the horizon."I see she is coming to rescue the reindeer."He gave a small cough as the cold took tole on his half human body.

Fisk looked to his friend in worry."Yes. Are you sure you are alright? I will make a fire for you. Would you like some tea?"He said as he tried to steer his friend to the warmness of the flowers.

Tennuku shook his head and shooed his hand away as his body shook with silent coughs he tried to keep in."I am fine, Fi."Tennuku smiled.

Fisk nodded."Good."

Tennuku looked back to the horizen."Do you really wish to do this, Fisk?"

Fisk snorted but avoided the question.

Tennuku looked to Fisk from the corner of his eye."I understand you belong to both the werewolves and the Vampires but you must do what you feel is right Fisk."

"Father will be here in a day, what am I to do? If I do not show him the dead princess he will kill us all. I will not be the cause of my tribe's death."

"Let your heart tell you what to do, Fi, not your brain."Tennuku smirked,"For it is almost always wrong."

Fisk got a tik mark on his head and bared his teeth,"Yeah, want to say such again?"

Tennuku laughed,"Yes, for you are idiotic my friend!"

"Why you little-"

"Sir!"

Fisk frowned and turned to the lower-class werewolf who had interrupted him."What?"He sighed angrily and Tennuku shook his head at his friend's short temper.

The lower wolf gulped fearfully."W-well sir, it seems the raindeer has..."He cleared his throat,"g-gotten away s-"

Fisk yelled,"WHAT!"And kicked the poor man in the face."HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN, HUH?"The man he had been yelling at cowered behind Tennuku who put himself between Fisk and the poor man.

"Do not worry friend, I am sure they will find him, right?"He looked back kindly to the man who nodded and scurried off."See?"

Fisk looked skeptically at his friend then sighed."Yes yes, I see."

Tennuku looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes for he knew that what he was doing was tearing him apart. He could understand himself because he too is only a half-Werewolf. Tennuku shuttered and decided it would be best to go inside and not risk frost bite.

_**So who wants to see more of Fisk and Tannuku? I know I do! Their relationship reminds me almost of Joshiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku from Bleach. You can see it too, right? They were actually inspired by them because I just love them so much. I have some plans for these two, some sad and some happy. But when the sad comes please don't kill meh! You'll see :D . Well anyways thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. **_

_preview for next chapter: Two worlds collide, Here comes big daddy!_

**"No matter what path you choose I wish for you to know you will have a proud mother."Fisk remembers his childhood vividly. His father was never there when his mother was dying painfully wishing her lover would someday come back.**

**He glared at Fisk."How can you not choose what you really want in your heart?"He yelled."Do it for your mother at least! To hell with the man who has never been there for you! To hell with everything else! Do it for what you truly love!"**

**"How could I have let this happen? What do I wish to truly belong to?"**

_**And whoever got this far you get some tasty internet cookies fresh from la oven! Yum!**_


	4. Two worlds collide, Here comes Big Daddy

_**And here is chapter four in my One Piece Snow Petal island saga! I don't know how many chapters this saga will take because I keep getting ideas and throwing ideas away so if it takes a while to update, I appologize. **_

_**Fisk: Who cares what's going on in your life? I want to know what's gonna happen in mine.**_

_**Tennuku: Now now Fi, don't be rude.**_

_**Tachi: Yeah or I'll delete ya!**_

_**Fisk: *Glares***_

_**Tannuku: 'O.O Please do not do that...**_

_**Tachi:...fine...Now if you will Fissy.**_

_**Fisk: Fissy? Really?**_

_**Tachi: *Smiles and Nods***_

_**Tennuku: Tachi-Sempai does not own One Piece or it's characters, Oda-Sama does. *Smiles***_

_**Fisk: ...Tha' hag don't own me...I have rights...**_

_**Tachi: Not here ya don't!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"Okay,"Nami started putting her jacket on,"Who stays with the ship?"

They had finally gotten to the island to see it was colder than they had thought. After wrestaling Luffy into a jacket so he wouldn't freeze his rubbery ass off the Straw Hats all gathered onto the deck of the Sunny to decide who stayes and who will go to scout the island.

Loki raised her hand shyly."I shall. 'Twould be best for I cannot walk uppon the soil that holds those wretched,"She stole a glance at the feild of flowers,"flowers. 'Twill only have me become a burdon to you all."She crossed her arms and nodded her head confidently."But I swear to you this , this ship shall be protected awesomely!"

Luffy laughed and jumped into the snow."SNOOOOOOOW!"He yelled happily.

Brook wrapped his blue scarf around his neck and sighed happily."It has been a while sense I have felt the soft yet cold touch of snow. Though I do not have any skin to feel with. Skull joke!Yohohoho!"

Nami ignored Brook and looked to Loki." , you'll stay with her. Loki would it be okay for us to split-up?"

Loki shook her head."No. Those beasts are desgusting creatures and will attack small groups. You should stay near Zoro-Sama and Bochhan. Please be safe Nami-Chan, Robin-Chan."She bowed to the crew and headed to the other side of the ship but was stopped by Robin gently grabbing her wrist.

"One question before we go, Princess-San. Is there a way to defeat the werewolves?"

Franky shuttered."It's hard to get over, you know, the fact you drink blood to live, Loki-Sis."The speedo wearer fixed his coat to make sure it didin't cover his super shirt too much.

"Ah...yes...sorry, Franky-San. To answer your question Robin-Chan, you should fight them as you would nother human only use more power. Please stay close to each other."She bowed to the crew."And be safe, please."

Usopp sighed."Why does this have to be so complicated? Vampires...Psyrins...now Werewolves..."He shook in freight, his knees almost buckling underneath him."I'm just glad I'm not going."

Zoro grunted."Quite your crying. You cry almost as much as Ero-Chef over there."

Sanji's eyes flaired up in anger."What did you just say, Marimo?"

Zoro sneered."Who says I have to answer to you, Creaper-brow?"

"Thats it!"Sanji jumped at Zoro, who had gotten Wado out, only to have both of them be punched by Nami.

"CUT IT OUT YOU MORONS! We don't have time for this."She sighed.

Sanji wriggled in the snow."Yes, Nami-Chwaaaaaaan. Anything for you my lovely!"

"Why the hell'd ya hit me for? Devil woman."Zoro muttered from his place in the snow.

Sanji kicked Zoro from his place and yelled angerly,"Take that back about Nami-San you stupid Marimo!"

Zoro pointed his Wado at Sanji."Then try and make me, Weird-brow!"

Nami then punched the living day lights out of both of them.

Loki shivered in fear at Nami. She had never seen a human woman ever beat a humn man like this.

It was somewhat admirable.

"N-Nami-Chan?"Loki stuttered.

Nami turned to her, the chaf and swordsman forgotten,"Yes Loki?"

"Ah...I think I'm too terrified of you to go on...but ah...please don't hit Bochhan too much...please..."

Nami rolled her eyes and started off in a random direction with every one else following after her except Zoro who had started off in the wrong direction and had to be called back by Robin.

"Please come back safely Master Sanji! I shall be awaiting your arrivle!"Loki called to her human master.

Hearts made their way to Sanji's eyes as he happily said."Loki-Hime how sweet of you to be worried over me!"He then separated from the group to hug his princess."Loki-Hime!"

Loki blushed as Sanji's head snuggled in her breasts only to give him a nosebleed and be dragged away by Nami while muttering,"Mellorine!"

"Ow! Lets goooooo!"Called Franky strutting after Nami.

Brook waved fairwell to Loki and Usopp and followed after Nami.

"Whhhhoooooo! Snooooow! Nami! Wait up!"Luffy called after his Navigator."Guys! Wait for me! I want to go on an adventure too!"

Usopp gulped. He was now alone with a vampire. A creature that could kill him any moment.

He shuttered.

_A vampire would never think of k-killing the mighty Usopp! I'm a worrior of the sea and all creatures from hell fear me!_ He thought to himself with a fist raised to all who dared question him with tears of honor running down his face.

Loki on the other hand tilted her head in confusion at her Nakama. Why was he raising his fist? Was there someone else on the ship with them? Her eyes roamed over the deck untill they landed back on the long nose. She decided to ignore his weirdness.

"Usopp-Kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Well you technically just did."

"Ah...uh..."She looked around trying to understand the human.

Usopp sweatdropped."I'm kidding. What's your question?"

Loki muttered."Perhaps I shall wait till Robin-Chan arrives..."

Usopp glared little daggers at the vampire."Why? Can't I help? I am the great Captian Usopp after all."He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest."I've sloved millions-no-billions of riddles and answered just as many questions all over the world-no-universe!"

Loki blinked at him."You've been all over the universe? How did you come back unscathed?"A tiny voice in Loki's mind told her the human was lying. But she would again ignore this."Mayhap I shall wait for Robin-Chan."She turned and stared off into the feild of deadly yet beautiful flowers."They are truely beautiful are they not?"

Usopp nodded."I've never seen a flower like them before. Are they really only on this island?"

"Yes. Years ago these flowers covered a majority of the world. Vampires were drawn to their beauty but sense they killed us they we kept our distance."Loki reatched her hand toward the flowers and made a gripping motion.

"What happened to them?"

She lowered her hand to the railing."Once other Immortals noticed we could not go near them they started making weapons drawn from their powers to kill us. Soon the Snow Petal flower population decreased."

Usopp thought for a moment confused."Wait, didn't you say they could only grow in cold climates?"

She smiled."Yes, a thousand years ago the world was covered in ice and snow. I had never seen the world so green before. 'Tis truely beautiful. Had I known the world could be like this mayhap I would have gotten myself sealed away years ago."She gave a small giggle.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine the _whole _world covered in snow. This must have suprised you then."He told her as he tried to think of a world so cold."How did you feel when you seen the snow gone?"

"Warm. I am still used to the freezing nip of winter. I must say,"She grabbed at the falling snow that melted at her touch."I miss it. I have two younger siblings. Lavi, my brother and Levi, my sister. They are twins."

"It must be nice being an older sibling."Usopp smiled.

"Indeed. I miss them terribly but I've a feeling I will see them again."Her smile faultered but she reconstructed it before he could notice. They stayed silent after that. It wasen't an akward scilence but a silence where they could enjoy each other's company.

_She's not too bad I suppose, _Usopp thought.

_Crunch crunch._

_Huh? Is she going somewhere?_He turned to Loki but she was stil there.

_Crunch crunch._

"Usopp-Kun,"Loki whispered,"I fear we are not alone."

Usopp froze in place as a large hand fell on his shouolder and slowly turned his head to see a tall man (his age maybe?) with short choppy black hair. The man smiled but this smile didn't reatch his eyes and something about it was dangerous.

"Welcome to our little island Princess and co. I must say it's good ta see ya again Princess."His hand then slid over Usopp's still frozen shoulders and pulled the poor marksman to himself."I see ya got yerself some friends."

Loki's eyes moved to look at him remembering the last time they met."You have not changed either, Fi-Chan."She looked to Usopp who had tryed to free himself from Fisk's grasp."Had I known you were on this island I would have gone alone. Let him go. Now."

Fisk got a tik mark and shook his shaggy head._Damn her tryin' ta give me orders._"Sorry mi'lady, can't. Ya see,"He drawled out,"my pops is expecting me ta kill ya for sealin' all of us away."

Usopp struggled against the werewolf's grasp on him. His grip tightened each time Loki stepped closer to them. She seen this and stopped, instead she stared into his eyes.

"When have you ever listened to your father? The last time I remember you took orders from no one. And why do you speak like that? Does Nonny-"

"SHUT UP!"Fisk yelled throwing Usopp at Loki who caught him and pulled him behind her."I'm doin' this 'cuz I want to not 'cuz my pops wants me to. And I'm talkin' like this 'cuz I like this weird human speech."

Loki shook her head sadly."What happened after I left?"

Fisk growled and grabed her arm in a bone crunching grip. Loki wimpered and was draged behind him as he turned to leave.

"Loki!"Usopp called running after her."Give her back damn you!"

Fisk stopped and turned to glare at Usopp who froze in place and audibly gulped.

"Usopp-Kun, stay and tell the others I will be fine, okay?"Loki smiled ruefully at him."I know you all will find me and Chopper-San. I have faith in you all."

Fisk scofted."Faith. Still into that shit, eh? Whatever. C'mon, mi'lady."

The next instant Usopp blinked Loki and the werewolf were no where in sight, only prints were left in the snow.

He sighed."Oh, no, Nami's gonna kill me..."

~X~

With Tannuku(Just because I think he's a cool guy)

_Fisk is not a bad person, he just does not know how to think with his heart and not his brain, if that makes sense, _Tannuku thought to himself. He felt obligated to protect Fisk mainly because Fisk is usually the one protecting him instead. _How long has it been sense Fisk truely smiled? _Sure he smiled every once in a while but happiness never reatched his eyes.

"Why does he not let me hold his burdens too?"He muttered.

Tannuku was currently standing in front of the cell door that held the raindeer- whose name is Chopper he learned- deciding weather this is a good idea or not.

Not. But he'll do it anyways.

Tannuku pulled a key from his kimono sleeve and put it in the lock.

_Click._

He pulled the lock from the door and opened it to show a hulking human looking reindeer.

Chopper blinked then smiled."Oh its just you Tannuku-San."And he shrank back to his normal form."What are you doing here?"He questioned.

Tannuku smiled back at the cute doctor."Chopper-San, I am here to get you out of here."

Chopper's eyes widened and his smile brightened."Really?"

Tannuku nodded and looked down each side of the hall making sure no guards were preasent."Please follow me."

Chopper nodded and followed.

"Won't that guy get angry?"Chopper asked as they rounded a corner.

Tannuku looked around sadly searching for guards."Yes, but I know him and his heart does not wish for anymore death of his loved ones."

"Oh, I see. Tannuku-San? Has your friend had a hard life then?"

"Indeed he has but every minute of those hardships has made him a better person...excluding his father never giving him the time of day."Tannuku smiled."He may seem crule at times but one must know him to see who he truely is. Even if he himself does not know."He paused uppon hearing voices down the hall and motioned for Chopper to be silent as they passed.

When they rounded another corner they came uppon two guards of a lower level power walking towards them.

One seen Tannuku first and bowed followed by the other."Tannuku sir, how is your day?"

Tannuku smiled at the two."Please no need to bow. I am fine thank you. How are you two."

"We're fine, sir. If I may ask, sir, where are you going with the prisoner?"

Tannuku laughed."Did you not hear? Fisk has gotten the wrong one, my mistake really for I had given him the wrong quordinates to send the Phsyrins."

"O-oh, right sir. Sorry if I had seemed suspicious of you."

"Nothing to worry about. Now I must escort him back to his friends, good day."He quickly pulled Chopper along behind him.

"Good day, sir!"They called.

Chopper let out a breath."Th-that was close!"

Tannuku sighed."We are almost there. I am sorry but I will not be able to help you find your friends."

Chopper smiled."No problem, I understand."But when he seen a sad look in Tannuku's eyes he asked,"Are you okay, Tannuku-San?"

"Ah, yes, thank you. But I fear our island will be destroyed soon."

"WHAT?"Chopper screached."W-why?"

"Fisk's father wishes for the Vampire Princesse's head for betreying Immortals and sealing them away."He opened the enterence to the den and walked out with Chopper."Please protect her. Fisk doesn't really wish to kill her. He-"

"Well if it is not brother's friend Sakinumi Tannuku."A chilling voice called.""Tis been a while, neh?"

Tannuku jumped in front of Chopper as a ash black blade peirced his gritted his teeth feeling his blood soak into his kimono.

"Tannuku!"Chopper turned to his human form and glared at the stranger."Who are you?"

"Chopper,"Tannuku grabed the blade with his hands."you must go. F-find your friends and leave here with the Princess, please."

"N-no you're hurt! I can't just leave you to-"

"I will be fine. I am a werewolf, am I not? I think I can at least take this guy."

The man chuckled."You'd best do what you're told. I'm not here to destroy, just give a message."He pulled his blade back trough Tannuku and ran his free hand through his short white hair.

Chopper looked from Tannuku to the man."Tannuku, I-"

"I will be fine, Chopper-San."Tannuku told him calmly through his pain."Please find your crew, for me, please."

Chopper looked from Tannuku to the man again."Give me your word you'll be fine."

Tannuku stared at Chopper for a moment then smiled."I shall give you my word, Chopper-San."

Chopper nodded and glared at the man before going to his reindeer form and running to find his crew fast.

"You are still looking out for the good of othrs I see, Tan-Chan."The man's peircing red eyes stared back into Tannuku's own forest greens.

Tannuku coughed blood into his hand."You look the same, Nonny-San."He said rhaspily.

Nonny brought his blade to Tannuku's neck."And you lied to the poor boy. Though you are half werewolf you are not able to transform all because of your human blood."He put more pressure on the blade causing a small trickle of blood to run fron Tannuku's neck.

Tannuku glared at Nonny."Why are you here?"

"Well, father changed his mind."Nonny sneered."He's decided he will take the Vampire's head himself and kill you all anyways. Like I said to the tanuki, I've come to bring a message."

Tannuku pressed his hand to his bleeding wound. The snow melted and soaked into his shoes. The pressure of the blade getting harder and harder to where he found it hard to breath but if it was stabbing him, he was too numb to notice.

"Too bad Fissy is not here to save you, neh?"He mocked.

And the world went black for Tannuku.

The snow turned red around him.

"Some good people are just too good, neh?

~X~

"Why are you doing this, Fisk? Tell me!"Loki yelled as she was dragged behing Fisk."If our friendship ever ment anything to you, tell me! Please, Fisk, I wish to understand."She begged.

Fisk tried his best to ignore her but her words felt like they were slapping him in the face. They stung more than the cold ever would.

He treasured their friendship as much as he treasured his and Tannuku's, but this was his people, his pack. He was the leader. He had to do what was best for them.

Even if it meant killing the one he loves.

"It is complicated, mi'lady. Sorry I can't tell ya'" He mumbled.

Loki stared at his broad back sadly. She did understand."Your father is angry with me, is he not?"

Fisk's pace slowed."Somethin' like that."

"I see."

Fisk glanced back at her sad face."Do not pity yerself, mi'lady."They were almost to the den when he suddenly stopped and turned. She ran into him but he caught her before she fell."Mi'lady...Loki..."

She smiled slightly and rested her hands on his chest."Fisk..."

He stared down at her and remembered when they were children. He, Tannuku, and Loki were all best friends. They had met her when the Vampires and Werewolves created a treaty. Her parents had brought their daughter with them and from the moment he saw her he couldn't even think of hating vampires. She was what had clouded his mind when training with Nonny or helping Tannuku in his indoor herb garden.

He pulled her closer and breathed in her swee smell of Cherry blossems and sandlewood."I am sorry for having to do this, my lady."

Loki stood as best as she could on her tippy toes."I understand, Sire."

Their lips met in their warm embrace. It was a passionate yet sad kiss. They moved together. Even though they have gone with out eachother trough a war and a thousand years their lips still felt familiar.

Fisk brought his hand up to tangle in her silky black hair. How he had missed her lips, her hair-just her in general.

He felt as if his whole body was melting into her, like they were all alone and the times were happy like they once had been.

Loki had loved him. She knows she always will, but like Fisk had once told her, love doesn't last a thousand years. It will fade over time, like a glaciar in the sun, it will melt. But the feeling of how you once loved someone will stay with you. You will love them, but it won't be the same.

They both knew this. They were not meant to be. But they could stay in this moment for a while.

They pulled away and stared into each others' different colored eyes.

But that moment was over now.

Fisk's head turned sharply to the den. "I smell blood."

"As do I."

Fisk grabbed her hand and walked them to the front of the den where they seen a figure lying in the snow covered in blood.

Fisk's eyes widened and he dropped Loki's hand to run to the figure.

It was Tannuku. He wasn't dead, not yet.

"Tannuku..."Fisk whimpered dropping to his knees in the snow. He pulled Tannuku's head to his lap and looked over his wounds.

Tannuku's eyes opened slowly."No...nny...he said Lord Taniku...was betreying us...he will kill Princess Loki and...the pack..."He coughed up more blood.

Fisk felt his eyes fill."I-I'll deal with that when you're better, okay? So, please..."He turned to Loki."Is there anything.."

She shook her head with tears falling from her eyes. She kneeled next to Tannuku."Hello old friend."

Tannuku smiled,"Loki...protect her Fi. Don't let anyone else...die."His voice became almost silent.

Fisk now had tears comming from his eyes. They fell down his face and landed on Tannuku's."I can't fight without you by my side, Tannuku. Please..."

"Shut up!"Tannuku managed to yell. Fisk's eyes widened as he went on."What happened to you...being a fearless leader!"He yelled at Fisk with a strained voice."To hell with you father or brother! Do...do what's right! Do what your heart...tells you! I've always...believed in you. Now believe in yourself..Fisk. Under...stand?"

Fisk nodded and held his diying friend closer to him. He was afraid to let go. Afraid. When had he ever felt that? Why?

Loki ran her fingers through her friend's blond blood caked hair.

"Fisk...I see her. My mother...it has been so long sense...I've seen her smile..."

And so was Tannuku's last word before his eyes closed forever.

Fisk let out a roar filled with pain, and revenge.

_**I know, Iknow, I killed the nice guy.**_

_**T^T**_

_**I felt so sad writing this part. I almost cried.**_

_**So what do you think Fisk will do now?**_

_**Did you guess that Fisk and Loki had a past?**_

_**Do you think they should still love eachother?**_

_**Well tell me what you think!**_

_**Tata fo' now!**_

_**Tannuku(Ghost): Please reveiw! :)**_

_**Fisk: DIE TACHI TSUKI! :'(**_

_**Loki: T^T *Sniff, sniff***_

_**T^T**_


	5. Thanksgiving Special!

_**I know what you're all thinking, **__Tachi why is it taking you so long to update? __**Well my dear readers that is easy to answer, I want to make sure I have over two-thousand words in every chapter before I give it to you.**_

_**Untill then here is a little Thanksgiving special with all our favorite Strawhats...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_November 22, The Thousand Sunny_

Loki looked around the kitchen as Sanji cooked, baked, and stuffed their food for their upcoming meal. He had prepared mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, turkey, green bean casserole, pumpkin pie, cherry pie, apple pie, corn bread, and even ham. She had heard everyone talking about this holiday(Luffy talked about the food) called Thanksgiving. The name of it itself confused her. What are they giving thanks to, or are they thanking giving? She had thought of asking Nami or Sanji or anyone really what it meant but she didn't want to seem stupid so she kept quiet.

Her gaze fell on Sanji's back as he speed around the kitchen, the wonderful smell of food filling her nostrils. It's times like these she wished she could eat human food, it always smelled good.

Loki crossed one leg over the other and rested her chin in her palm. Shuld she ask? Well she didn't want to seem stupid but she was really curious.

So it's decided then. She'll ask...who?...No, not Luffy. Zoro? No, he was training and she didn't want to bother him. Uso-no. Just no. Chopper? _Yeah he could help, _Loki decided. She quietly scooted out of her seat so she wouldn't disturb her master and made her way to the infirmary.

She stood in front of the infirmary door and knocked softly but loud enough to be heard. The door opened to show the ship's doctor smiling up at Loki."Oh hi Loki, do you need something?"He asked in his high-pitched voice.

She smiled back."Yes actually. Do you mind if I come in?"Chopper nodded and moved out of th way. Loki sat in a chair near his desk and he sat in his chair in front of it.

"So what is it you need?"

Loki smiled nervously,"'Twas wondering, as you know I am not from this era, could you explain this holiday Thanksgiving to me?"

Chopper stared at her.

Loki stared back.

Chopper opened his mouth and his eyes widened. He took a breath in and...

laughed.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"The small doctor leaned back on his chair which spun slightly. Loki blushed furiously and turned her head away.

"T-tis not funny, Chopper-San."She muttered even more embarrassed as he laughed while staring at her.

"B-but it is!Haha,"He straightened in his chair as his laughter died down,"S-so you really don't know, do you, Loki?"Loki shook her head.

"The only holiday vampires have is a festival of blood where we take human-uh...perhaps I should not say."She muttered scratching her cheek."Can you tell me?"

Chopper smiled and started to explain,"Thanksgiving is about being with friends, family, and giving thanks to what you have. I've never really celebrated it much except with my father and Doctrine. It was fun though and I'm happy I got to spend that time with them, even though Doctrine wasn't so into it. Heheh."

Loki nodded."Friends and family, eh? It sounds like a lovely holiday, happy too."

"It sure is!"Chopper giggled. Loki smiled gently at the small creature in front of her.

They talked for a while longer about the holiday and the food and what not they eat when Sanji called.

"Oi, shitheads food!"Then in a much more happy voice,"My lovelies, I've prepared you delicious meal. I put extra love in it."Loki could imagine him wriggling around the kitchen waiting for the three woman on bord.

"Shall we?"She asked extending a hand to Chopper who smiled and took it. They walked to the kitchen where every one was sitting waiting for them to arrive, well every one except Luffy who kept trying to grab food only to have his hand smacked away by Sanji.

Chopper let go of Loki's hand as they walked to the table and jumped in the seat next to Robin. Loki sat between Nami and Sanji who had passed plates of food to the girls. He even sat one in front of Loki.

Once every one had their food they started eating with the occasional rubbery hand on their plate which they smacked away or didn't notice. Every one either made conversation with the person across from them or at the other side of the table or just watched out for Luffy grabbing their food.

Loki stared at her food, took a deep breath, and dug into the human food. She almost cried at the delicious flavours and at the pain it brought to the bottom of her throat, but her master made it damn it so she was gonna eat it!

Once she forced the last bit of turkey down her throat she looked up to see while in her little 'devour all food' episode she had caught the attention of others.

Nami blinked."Well you don't have to pig out like Luffy, Loki."she chided.

Loki blushed."Sorry, Nami-Chan, but it was really good."

Sanji brough their fingers together and happily said,"Thank you my dear, Loki-Hime! I'm so glade you liked it!" Loki smiled happily back at him.

"Yes thank you Master Sanji for the delicious meal."She shyly said looking up at him through her think black lashes.

Sanji then had a nosebleed and passed out muttering a small,"C-cute."

"A-ah, Master Sanji, are you alright?"Loki started freaking out.

Nami sighed."I'm surrounded by morons."

Zoro lazily glanced at the vampire then focused his attention back on his meal...well mostly his sake.

Robin smiled and took another bite of stuffing.

"Shishishishi, you guys are funny!"Luffy laughed sneakily stealing food from Sanji's forgotten plate.

Brook laughed along with his captain and Usopp nudged the knocked out cheff with his foot before shrugging and telling Chopper of the time he fought an island of dragons with only a nail and hammer.

Franky decided this was the perfect time to jump on the table and dance which pissed Nami off and got him kicked off the table by Sanji who miraculously was healed yelling,"PERVERT!"

Usopp sweat dropped,"Arn't you being a hypocrite?"But was ignored.

Luffy, again, took this chance to steal some food from abandoned plates while Chopper laughed at the chaos going on.

Robin was still smiling but didn't join in on the chaos. Nami decided to ignore them as well until she seen Luffy had taken all her food in which she started yelling at him.

Loki stared at the chaos and decided to move next to Zoro who had fallen asleep during these events. But Loki couldn't help but smile. In a way this was fun. She had friends who may fight but they still cared for each other.

Humans were strange indeed.

"What'r you smiling about?"Zoro asked suddenly awake.

Loki jumped in her seat and turned to glare at him."You scared me, Zoro-Kun."

He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes but decided to ignore his annoyingness."Well,"She started,"it is funny how you all can act like this to each other. It is as if you are all...family."

Zoro raised an eyebrow."I guess we are in a way. You are too, you know."He said taking another swig of sake.

Loki blushed for what felt like a hundred times today and gave him a questioning glance."I am?"

Zoro nodded."Yeah, if you haven't figured out by now, it's already too late to dump you off on some island and forget you. Luffy won't let you leave and that's the same with the rest of us."

Loki giggled."Even you Mr. Scary Swordsman?"

Zoro glared at her but couldn't hide the blush that darkened his cheeks."Yeah, your Nakama idiot."

Nakama. She liked the sound of that.

_**Well ain't that cute, she had a moment with Zoro. :) Yeah, so I hope you all liked this, if not too damn bad :P . Well look out for my next chapter!**_

_**Adios amigos!**_

_**JK! Here's a Special Special!**_

_**With..Ba ba ba bum...Law and the Heart pirates!**_

"Happy thanksgiving captain!"Bepo said as Law walked to the table which was filled with his crew.

"Man I can't wait to eat. smells so good!"Shachi drooled just looking at the food. Every one nodded in agreement and looked to Law who had just sat down. He smirked and nodded to his crew.

"Hey captain?"Bepo asked."When do you think we'll reach the next island?"

Law poked hit food with his fork looking to his navigator.

Nagi, the navigator, replied to his captain's unspoken words,"Three days tops, captian."

Bepo "oohed" and went back to his food.

Law couldn't help but feel weird about the next island. It was a gut feeling he couldn't ignore. Something was gonna happen and it made him feel anticipation to see what happens.

Law had notice lately weird things had happened. For starters the other day he had sworn he seen a person with wings flying over the sub when they docked and his crew had had peculiar dreams as of late that had them waking up the next morning drained of energy.

Law doesn't like it when others mess with his crew. He'll find what's going on and he'll get rid of it.

He smirked. He could tell something interesting was going to happen.

"What is the next island, captian?"Shachi asked around a mouth full of potatoes.

Law stood and made his way to the door. Before he left her called over his shoulder."Punk Hazard."

_**So that's the end. :D . I thought I'd throw some Law in there.**_

_**Well later gators!**_


	6. Nonny sure is annoying!

_**:( I took so long to update. Sorry! Well you know how drama works, right? Yeah, there's stuff going on…*Sigh*…well :D Here you are!**_

_**Enjoy! (:**_

"Where could they be?" Chopper asked against the harsh, cold winds. He had been looking for what felt like hours but seen no sign of anyone or anything.

He sighed and began thinking of Tannuku. "I hope Tannuku-San will be okay. He's a nice guy."

If only he knew.

_I can't see anything out here, _He thought, _how far is the coast? A-am I still going in the right direction?_ he looked in all direction panicked.

"So it seems you haven't gotten very far, eh?" Chopper spun around upon recognizing the voice he had only heard moments earlier. When he turned he saw nothing only snow. "What a shame Tannuku's sacrifice was in vain, eh?" The same voice said behind him and he, again, spun to see nothing.

_What was his name again?_ Chopper thought. "N...Nomi?"

"...what? "The voice came. "Who is Nomi?"

Chopper shrugged. "I thought that was your name."

Nonny sighed. "No, my name is Nonny, eh." He shook his head at the creature and appeared in front of him. "But that is not why I am here."

Chopper glared at the man. "Why are you here? I thought Tannuku-"

Nonny gave a harsh laugh. "Stop me? Hah! That fool has been dealt with."

"You killed him? "Chopper concluded angrily turning into his half human mode.

Nonny cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "If someone as strong as Nuku-Chan could not beat me then why do you think you can? Are you going to kill me for what I did to Nuku-Chan? "Nonny laughed. "Pathetic really."

"Shut up! "Chopper yelled and advanced forward to attack but only falling into blackness as he looked into the eyes of the demon.

~X~

"Do we even know where we're going?" Zoro asked as they passed yet another pile of boulders that he swears they've seen before.

Robin, who also had sworn the boulders were the same as the others, said in agreement, "Yes, it seems we've been going around in circles."

"Well then stop leading us you Wandering Marimo. "Sanji said walking in front of the pissed swordsman. They had been walking around in the cold for hours and there has been no sign of Chopper or any of those damn werewolves anywhere.

"What'd you say you Queer Brow?"

"Will you two cut it out? "Nami yelled but was ignored, well ignored by Zoro.

"Do I have to repeat myself because your hearing got lost too? "He snarled at Zoro then turned to Nami. "I'm sorry my Nami-Chwan, I'll stop!"

"Well we do indeed have a predicament, don't we? "Brook asked. "Perhaps we should have brought Loki-San?"

Nami snorted. "And if one of those werewolves attacked Usopp? Who would protect him?"

Luffy and Zoro stopped walking and glared into the whit abyss.

"Someone's here." Zoro said unsheathing one of his many katana.

Franky cracked his knuckles while smiling very creepily. "OW! Let's kick werewolf ass!"

"Hehehehe, for humans you are not too stupid but stupid all the same, eh?" A deep voice said from all around them. "I am quite shocked you were able to sense my presence."

Luffy crossed his arms and looked at the white space around them. "Are you the one who took Chopper?!"

"Chopper you ask? Hmmmm..."The voice pondered. "OH, you mean the reindeer, eh? No, I am afraid not, but I have got him right here."

Snow came together and a figure was formed. The figure was all white and a smaller figure was seen over its shoulder. Soon the snow seemed to melt off and a person stood in front of them. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and tossed the smaller person to them.

Luffy caught him and recognized him as Chopper. Their little doctor didn't seem to have any injuries on him.

"Greetings Strawhats, I am Nonny, brother of the man who runs this island and who had captured your friend. "Though his smile looked genuine his eyes reminded Robin of a lion's as it stalked its prey. "Now that you've gotten your reindeer back, you may leave peacefully, yes?"

"No." Luffy continued to glare at the man. He didn't like this guy. He didn't know why but he knew he couldn't trust him.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing Chopper back but we can't just let your brother get away with this."

Nonny's smile dropped and it didn't come back up, instead it turned into a nasty-looking sneer. "You've no more business on this island. I thank you for bringing us Immortals back from our sleep but that is all I owe to you. Continue to push my buttons and I will kill you."

Zoro stepped forward catching the attention of Nonny and asked, "How do you know about that?"

Nonny laughed. "Well my brother was on your ship and took her. But you shouldn't worry, eh? She deserves it really. She is the one who sealed her fate when she put us all to sleep." Nonny's face scrunched up in anger more and more with each sentence he spoke. "The way she'll die is by my father's own hands."

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled. "She's our Nakama and we won't leave her here. I'll kick your dad's ass if that's what it takes to save her, so get outta my way!"

Nonny glared at him and his crew who glared back. "Nakama? Don't make me laugh. Humans are disgusting creatures that cannot be trusted. This is a better fate for her. If you get in my way I will kill you and your entire crew."

Sanji breathed in the unhealthy smoke from his cigarette. "Give us more credit, will ya?"

Nami lifted Chopper from Luffy's arms and into her own. "Humans aren't as bad as they sometimes seem."

"Some are good and others...not so good. "Robin walked forward to check on Chopper.

Nonny stared straightly at them. "Are you kidding me? Humans cannot have changed in the last thousand years to be so nice, HAH! Not even Loki had liked humans until she came in contact with-ahhhh but that is not my story to tell is it? "He muttered to himself. "But never-the-less, she used to hate humans as much as I do."

Luffy rested his hand on his hat to protect it from the winds as he thought about this.

"I don't care about how she was a thousand years ago, she's her now and she's our Nakama. Come on guys. "Luffy walked passed Nonny and the others followed giving him looks or just ignoring him.

Nonny sighed. "Well I suppose it is too late then. This is the only favor I shall do for you. "He then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Snow suddenly surrounded each Strawhat and covered them from head to toe.

"Ah, what is this? "Robin cried out trying to use her devil fruit to stop him but it wasn't working.

"Oi! "Luffy yelled to Nonny. "Non-person! What are you doing? "Luffy also tried to use his devil fruit but found he was unable to.

Nonny walked on without looking back at them. "I am simply doing you a favor, Strawhat. Take it if you want, but if you do not leave I will not help you again. "He again raised his hand but this time he pointed to the sky. " Away with you all." And the Strawhats were broken up into tiny snow particles and rose to the grey sky.

~X~

"Snow, snow, and more snow. Gaaahhhh! I know mistress is on this God forsaken island! SO WHERE IS SHE?!"Range yelled as she hobbled through the snow.

Oh that's right, you don't know who Range is, do you? Sorry about that, let me tell you.

Range is a human that was given vampire blood so she could live forever and serve her master, Princess Loki, who she was now looking for.

"I've been looking for her ever sense I woke up but I can't find her! Oh no! "Range started to cry. "What if she was kidnapped by a werewolf?! I'M COMING MISTRESS! "She then continued to run through the snow searching for her master.

~X~

"I'll kill him." Fisk hissed into his fist as he continued to hold back his tears. "I'll make him suffer like Tannuku did."

After Fisk had gotten his sorrow and anger out he had taken Tannuku's cold, still body inside and laid him in his room, where they were currently at.

Loki sniffed and rubbed her red eyes. "Fisk…my friends can help protect your island. Please let us help."

Fisk seemed to not hear her. _He's coming and there isn't a damned thing I can do. _

"Fisk, let me help you. _Please."_

He shook his head but not to her request. _Evacuating the island is all I can do for my people. Maybe if I tried to talk sense to father-_

Loki abruptly stood and smacked Fisk. He stumbled from his chair and looked up at her bewildered. He rubbed his cheek which was starting to turn red.

"Fisk," Her voice thick with anger and sadness," let me help you. You're not the only one who lost Tannuku." She swiped tears from her eyes. "Everyone has lost a good friend in him. I am angry as well but I also wish to help protect you and everyone on this island."

"I….Loki…"Fisk was at a loss for words but finally her words were reaching him and he smiled." Thank you, Milady. "He stood and offered her his hand." Let's go find yer friends then, yeah?"

She nodded and took his hand. They left the room only looking back at their lost friend once.

_We will make sure his death was not in vein!_

_**Do you like it? :D Why thank you XD**_

_**I know most people don't read these side notes but I like to talk to my readers, it makes me feel like a better author when I communicate with you guys.**_

_**Well, you know if you have any comments, review! **_

_**Oh! And before I go, the other day I seen a comment that said Loki shouldn't be with Sanji. So I thought about it a bit and decided I wanted you guys to tell me who you think she should be with. It can be anyone really. :D Bye bye! **_


	7. Let's all fight! Oh shit it's HER!

_**Konichiwa readers! Sorry but I won't be posting a Christmas special. I know, I know it's saddening. But here's the chapter, as promised. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

They were as light as air, maybe lighter than that. It was cold and wet but they couldn't really feel the sharp pangs of the cold. They were hundreds of miles above ground slowly descending to the earth. They were tiny particles in a grey sky horded with clouds making their way back to the Thousand Sunny and their friends. They tried to speak many times only to find they had no mouths to speak with.

"Nami's gonna kill me." They heard a familiar voice say. They wished to fall faster to their Nakama, but they were mere snowflakes with no voices of their own. "Maybe I should go after him…..but then again the best thing to do would be staying here. Y-yeah, someone's gotta protect the ship."

As they fell they grew heavier and heavier until they were falling faster and the snow around them drew together into a cluster. They were whole again. As they fell they cried out startling their marksman and falling onto the deck.

"Owwww…"Nami whimpered. "Who does he think he is?"

Sanji glared up at the sky. "I'll kick his ass, bastard."

"Yohoho, my I never knew I could feel that light, then again I barely felt any difference!"

Usopp stood with his jaw to the floor in shock. "H-heh? WH-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU GUYS?"

Luffy stood and picked up his hat. Surprisingly silent.

Zoro, after he stood, looked around. "Where's that vampire at?"

"Uh, well, I, uh, she…..was kidnapped?"

"N-NANI?" Sanji yelled running to Usopp and shaking him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUH? I'LL KICK THE BASTARD ACROSS THE ISLAND!"

"IF YOU'D STOP SHAKING ME I'LL TELL YOU!" Usopp cried.

"Sanji knock it off." Nami muttered.

"Yes my dear!"

Usopp straightened and told them what happened.

"So this Fisk guy came and took her, eh?" Zoro said.

"What'd he say he needed Fang-Sis for?" Franky crossed his arms.

Usopp scratched the back of his head. "Well I didn't really catch that. You see I was thinking up an awesome plan when he disappeared."

Robin crossed her long legs as she sat in one of her's and Nami's lawn chairs. "Princess-San was right when saying we'd all be in danger."

"Hey guys…not to interrupt or anything but what's with Chopper?" Usopp said pointing to their small doctor.

"That Non-something hurt him so we aren't gonna leave. They hurt my Nakama and stole Loki. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass." Luffy said with clenched fists.

"Ahem. If I may,"

Usopp shrieked and hid behind the mast. "Th-that's the guy who took Loki!"

Fisk smiled. "True I did take her but I've-" He was cut off by Luffy punching him.

"Bastard!" Luffy yelled jumping on Fisk and grabbing him by the shirt. "Where's Loki?"

Fisk raised an eyebrow. "Well if you'd look behind ya you'd see her."

"Eh?"

"L-Loki!" Nami cried out as said girl appeared behind her. " DON'T DO THAT!" Nami yelled.

"Ah, sorry Nami-Chan."

Sanji ran to her and took her up in a hug. "Loki-Hime! My dearest, I've missed you!~"

Loki smiled. "And I you, Bocchan."

Zoro, who was currently sizing Fisk up, asked, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Fisk brushed himself off and glared at Zoro, "I am now going to help you."

"People don' just change sides so suddenly. What's your motive?"

Fisk let out a noise of irritation but answered, "Easy, my love, Loki, asked me to."

"Hah? I don't think I heard you right, bastard. Your 'Love'?" Sanji snorted pulling Loki closer to him.

"Oh? You didn't hear me mortal? You my love and I knew my father quite well so I must not be a bastard." Fisk walked heatedly over to Sanji and Loki.

Sanji stepped towards him and raised his heel up. "A bastard is a bastard ya shitty bastard."

"Uhhh…." Loki looked between the two as they verbally fought. "Please don't fight…"

Zoro laughed at Fisk's angered face. "Looks like me and swirly-brow agree on something, we don't like this guy."

Fisk turned to Zoro. "I NEVER ASKED YA TO!"

Sanji glared at Zoro. "I agree on nothing with you, marimo."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he gripped his Wado. "You asshole…."

Robin crossed her arms and arms appeared and restrained the three over-testosteroned men. "I'm sure we can figure things out better if we do not fight."

Loki sighed. "Thank you, Robin-Chan."

Once they were calmed down hey decided to go to the galley to warm up and think of a plan.

"So your father is going to come here and kill everyone one the island, correct?" Nami asked. Fisk nodded glumly. "Okay….HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA FIGHT A DEMON!"

"Werewolf." Fisk corrected.

Usopp's head dropped to the table as he cried. "We're gonna die…" He muttered.

Luffy shrugged and ate the last of his food. "I'll just kick his ass then."

Loki sweat dropped. "It is not as easy as that, Captain-Kun."

Robin motioned for Luffy to sit again, he did, and asked, "Does he have any weaknesses, Werewolf-San?"

"Well…yeah. Haki."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Wow, there was haki then?"

"Idiot, it said so on Loki's tower."

"No way! It did?"

"Idiot."

"Any ways, it'll take all three kinds of haki, whish I've noticed the three of ya morons have."

"Che."

Luffy smiled. "Yupp!"

"Who are you callin' a moron?" Sanji glared from the other side of Loki.

Fisk smirked. "You, ya moron." He then wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders producing another glared from Sanji.

"you-"

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled throwing plates at the two.

"Yes, Nami-San!" Sanji called catching the plate.

Fisk wasn't so lucky and it broke against his forehead. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YA SEA WENCH!"

"TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT NAMI-SAN, BASTARD!" Sanji fumed.

"Both of you," Loki stood and put a hand on both of their faces, " SHUT UP!" She pushed them apart and they both fell out of their chairs. "We are supposed to be working together not bickering like children!"

Fisk smiled and rubbed his sore back. "There's the Loki I know."

Loki blushed and helped Sanji to his feet before sitting back down.

"Sorry, Loki-Hime." Sanji muttered sadly. "I'll try not to fight with the bastard."

"I-I apologize for pushing you, bocchan." Loki said quietly.

Sanji smiled and hugged her to him. "No need to apologize my dear!"

Fisk glared at Sanji but kept quiet.

"Loki-San is right." Brook said. "Though I do not look forward to fighting such a tremendous monster we must work together."

"I can get my men to fight alongside you. Knowing my father he will bring his minions."

_Mistress! Finally I have found you! _"Oh dear."

Fisk raised an eyebrow. "What is it, my lady?"

Loki gulped. "It seems Range has found me."

Fisk shuttered. "Damn she sure is persistant."

"Who's Range?" Franky questioned.

_Mistress! I'm coming! _"She is my closest friend and my maidservant. She is coming here as we sp-" Suddenly the door to the galley flew open and a blur of blue and purple tackled Loki across the room taking Sanji and Fisk with them.

"MISTRESS! I'M SO GLAD I WAS IN RANGE SO I COULD FIND YOU THREW OUR LINK!" The blur cried.

"GET THE HELL OFF YA BABOON!" Fisk yelled kicking the girl off.

Range jumped back and kicked Fisk in the face. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING MUTT!" She then turned to a knocked out Sanji and a breathless Loki who was trying to wake him up. "MISTRESS!" Range cried. "I-I WAS SO LOST WITHOUT YOU!~"

"It is fine now Range. But please refrain from hurting my master in the future."

Range sniffed. "-Master? Who…" Her eyes traveled to Sanji and she glared. "Then he is the one who woke you with that kiss, huh?" A murderous aura fell and all on-goers shuttered. "Sure I will not hurt him. But I shall hate him."

Loki sighed and turned to everyone, "This is Range. My best friend, maidservant, and the first human I turned into a vampire."

_**Well now you all know who Range is :D . The relationship Loki and Range share is based off of the friendship of mine and my best friend's. The next chapter will introduce Fisk and Nonny's father. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**A3shRaerie: I agree Sanji does need more love XD  
**_

_**Mikila: Zoro and Loki may end up together but I guess we'll see  
**_

_**Totong: Yeah Nonny has some issues going on. I'll update as soon as I can. Right now I'm trying to wait for Punk Hazard to finish so I can make the chapters for that arc  
**_

_**AliceLaw: It would be cute if she was with Sanji, I guess we'll have to wait and see  
**_

_**DinoZilla: I agree it would be hard to have a relationship with a vampire princess and yeah Nonny has magic!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**_

_**Bonus Question Time!: What do you think it would be like if our dear Strawhats were immortals a thousand years ago?**_

_**I'm so excited to hear what ya'll have to say to that.**_

_**R&R and I may send you cyber pizza!**_


	8. Fighting weird familiars and then some

_**Hello! Well here is the next chapter! Sorry I'm a lazy author XD I wanted to write this after my midterms and then my niece got me and a few of my friends sick but here it is! But I'll just tell you more at the bottom XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The anticipation of battle was in the air as over four hundred werewolves waited. Fangs bore with sadistic snarls rearing on their snouts. They were ready. Ready to die or ready to win-it didn't matter with them, they just loved to fight. They could see the small dot on the water that held their opponent and his familiars.

Fisk smiled. He was in his tent awaiting his father's appearance. The Strawhats were here too, even that annoying baboon, Range.

"Gyaahhhhhhhh, I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Fisk's eyebrow twitched. "Is this really the time for food, human?" But Luffy kept on whining.

"I agree with Goggy here." Range said pointing to Luffy.

"It's Luffy." Nami corrected but Range ignored her.

"Mistreeeess, would you like me to find you something?~ Are you parched?"

Loki smiled at her friend. "No, I am fine, Range. Thank you."

Range smiled and twirled away. "'Kaaaaaayy!"

"So when are they gonna be here?" Zoro asked.

"It should be soon." Fisk poked his head out the flap of the tent. "Yup, 'bout ten minutes."

"Let's get back to discussing the plan, Wolf-Bro." Franky said looking at Fisk.

"Right, right." He nodded." So you three," He pointed to Robin, Nami, and Usopp. "will accompany Loki and I to the field of flowers where we'll fight my brother."

"How do you know he'll be there?" Nami interrupted.

"Because, he'll want to be in a place away from the battle to fight me. But he'll have his own familiars with him."

Range raised her hand. "What about me then?"

Fisk sighed. "You can stay here and uh….command the army here."

Range's eyes widened. "Really?" She smiled happily. "I shall do my best flea-bag!" She saluted.

"Right." Fisk shook his head. "Baboon."

"HEH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Okay, wait." Nami raised a hand to her head. "Loki can't be in the flowers, right? So why is she-"

Fisk sighed. "As long as she doesn't have skin to skin contact with them, she'll be fine."

Nami glared at him for interrupting but nodded.

"What will happen if she does touch them? Well, we know she'll die but…." Usopp trailed off when he received a glare from Range.

Range stuck out her tongue. "You don't need to know that because it will not happen! Nya!"

Loki sighed at her familiar's behavior and the behavior of her nakama as Usopp also stuck his tongue out.

Fisk flicked Range in the forehead then pointed to Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. "You three will have to make your way to my father on your own."

"Hey!" The three that had been left out cried. "What about us?"

"Don't. Care." Fisk growled at them.

"S-scary!" Brook and Chopper cried.

Franky raised his giant arms up and lifted a foot on the table. "OW! Then we'll just have to get SUUUUUUPER and they won't beat us!"

"Yohohoho, I feel an inspiring song coming on!"

"Yeah! We'll be super!" Chopper cried raising his hoof in the air.

"Sanji! Fooooooood!"

"NOT NOW, MORON!"

"FISK YOU NIMROD! WHY'D YOU FLICK ME IN THE HEAD? HUUUUUH!"

"You baboon! Get out of my face!"

"Waaahhhhh! MISTRESS! FISK IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"SANJIIIIIIIII!"

"SHUT IT!"

"Hmmm hmm hmmm~"

"OWWW!"

Nami stood with rage covering her features. "All of you sit down. NOW!" She yelled flipping the table so it smacked into Range and Fisk and threw them out of the tent.

Loki smiled. "That works. Thank you, Nami-Chan."

"No problem, Loki." Nami smiled and sat back down.

Sanji twirled around Nami's chair happily. "I'm sorry Nami-Chwaaaan~"

"It's alright, Sanji-Kun."

"Thank you, Nami-Chwaan~"

"Damn, woman….." Fisk grumbled walking back into the tent. "Anyways, do ya'll know what yer doin' then?"

"I believe so." Robin answered.

"Good." He sighed. "Cuz there 'bout here."

"_**Well, We'll go ahead of ya then."**_ Fisk said as the giant fire ball, that was his father, came closer and closer to the island melting the snow covered ground.

"How will we know who he is?" Sanji asked.

"Kehehe, oh ya'll will know." Fisk's body shook in laughter as he exited the tent.

"Well, good luck guys." Nami said going after Fisk.

"And good luck to you, Nami-San!~"

Robin smiled at her nakama and patted Luffy on his hatted head. "I'll see you all later then." And she too exited the tent followed by Usopp, Brook, Chopper, and Franky who had decided to go with Fisk's group.

Loki turned to the monster trio and smiled. "I am counting on you guys. Go get them. Hehe." She giggled lightening the mood.

Sanji sniffed as tears came to his eyes. He pulled Loki to him and cried openly. "Oh, Loki-Hime! Please be careful!"

"Master Sanji, I promise I shall come back well." Loki sighed contently hugging him back.

"If that bastard wolf does anything to you tell me and I'll kick his ass, okay?"

"Of course, Bocchan."

Zoro's face scrunched up at the public display of affection. "Uck."

Sanji's eye brow twitched. "What was that, Marimo? 'Uck'?" He released Loki and walked over to the swordsman and they both engaged in yet another fight.

Loki turned to Luffy and hugged him. "Good luck, Captain-Kun."

Luffy smiled and hugged her back. "Shishishi, thanks Loki! Good luck to you too! Take care of everyone, okay?" He released her and stared her in the eyes. She nodded.

"Of course, sir!" She saluted and followed her friends out.

Luffy stared at the tent flap. "Come back alive."

Range smiled as she watched her mistress and the humans she had come to know. _Sadly, enough though, _She thought to herself, _I still feel the wariness of humans she had so long ago in her heart. I am glad they found Mistress Loki. But that damned blond had better watch his back!_

"_**It sure is packed with flowers on this side." **_Franky stated as they walked through the large white flowers. "They have snowflake patters on them. Heh, cool."

"Yes, they are beautiful." Robin agreed and Nami smiled as she ran her hands across them.

"Hmm, maybe I could make a song of them?" Brook mused. "Ah that reminds me, Nami-San, what color panties-"

"GET SERIOUS!" Nami kicked him in the skull and continued walking.

"Ahh, but I was serious, yohohoho."

"So what will happen if you touch one, Loki?" Usopp asked.

"Well my skin will turn a greyish color, that I know, but anything else…" She trailed off.

Fisk poked her in the head. "Don't worry yer not gonna get hurt. I won't allow it." He smiled.

Nami smirked. "Aww, that's cute!"

Fisk and Loki blushed and turned away from each other and muttered incoherent things.

"Hey, Loki!" Usopp caught up to her with a smile. "Can you tell me anything else about your time?"

She smiled. "Sure, Usopp. Let's see, "She pondered. "What shall I tell you? Mayhap of the ghosts that roamed the earth forever."

Robin, who also had caught up to her, said, " I think I'd like to hear this as well."

"G-ghosts!" Brook, Usopp, and Chopper cried. "S-scary!"

Franky lifted his sun glasses up. "So along with vampires and werewolves you also had ghosts?" He was kinda skeptical.

"Yes. Anyone who died with regrets stayed on earth forever due to the power the immortals gave off. They were drawn to the powers we possessed so to accomplish what they regretted they would try to steal our bodies. Of course they could not, but they still tried."

"So they must be back as well then. Maybe they will try to take your body, Princess-San."

"R-Robin!" Usopp cried. "Don't hex us!"

Robin smiled to the sharpshooter. "Ahh, I apologize."

Franky shivered and Chopper gulped.

"They won't try to take our bodies right, Loki-San?" Brook asked.

Loki shifted her eyes elsewhere and kept walking.

Brook started to cry. "L-Loki-San?"

She kept walking.

"Right, we're almost there." Fisk stated.

"Yo~"

"Yoo~"

"Hello~"

Three voices cried falling from the sky and landing in front of the group.

Fisk sighed. "Oh, fuckin' great."

The leader of the trio, who was a man with pink hair, spun forward and bowed. "Hello~ Master Fisk! Sorry to interrupt your walk but Lord Nonny has asked us to stop you.~"

The second person, a woman with long red hair, hopped behind the pink haired guy and winked. "Sorry vut ve must do zis." She said in her heavy French accent.

The third person, a man with grey hair, walked in front of the others. "Yeah. Sorry."

"He sure doesn't sound sorry." Usopp muttered.

"Muto, Yuugo, Raztoo. Go away." Fisk said.

"Nah ma cheri, ve have to.~"

Franky stepped forward. " We'll take care of them, Were-Bro, you four go ahead."

"W-we?" Usopp cleared his throat. "You see I have this illness. It's terrible! It's called NoImmortalitus. I wish I could, but alas I cannot! And I'm sorry." He turned to run back to the tent only to come face-to-face with Loki.

"Usopp-Kun, will you please help?" She looked up at him shyly. "It is something only you can do. You can protect the others and make sure they do not get hurt. I-I would be so grateful."

Usopp started to sweat. "W-well I…they do need me don't they?" He turned back around. "Don't you worry, Loki-Chan, I'll protect these three!"

Everyone else sweat dropped, except Robin. Robin just chuckled. "He totally fell for it."

Loki smiled in victory and walked past the idiot trio. "Let us be off then!"

Fisk smiled at Loki's retreating figure, _there's the Loki I fell for._

_**Finding him was the easy part, getting to him is a bitch, **_Sanji thought as he made his way through hordes of familiars dodging and kicking as he got closer to the fifty foot tall white and red furred wolf with red menacing eyes that made Sanji see anger and feel hatred as he looked into them. He quickly looked away and all feelings of anger and hatred left him. _What the hell was that? _He shook his head and kicked a man into another and they both stayed down. "Hey, Zoro!" He called as he came closer to the all too happy swordsman. He turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "We need to get there. Now." He said raising his leg. Zoro smirked as he understood Sanji's idea. He ran towards Sanji and jumped as Sanji kicked and he flew through the air towards the giant wolf. Sanji soon found Luffy and grabbed the back of his shirt and jumped over the familiars and landed next to Zoro. The familiars began to turn on them when they all stopped.

"kehnenene." The wolf laughed. "You sure are tough."

The monster trio shielded their eyes as a silver blinding light engulfed them then faded slowly. Sanji lowered his arms to see a man that looked a lot like Nonny but with shoulder length white hair and goggles over his eyes. His style wasn't like Nonny's either, it looked more modern. He had a black skin-tight shirt and white khakis and no shoes. His skin was as white as the half melted snow, so white you could see his blue veins underneath. But he was a muscular guy who gave off an aura of dominance, power, and death.

He smiled kindly. " I am Tanniku, Fisk and Nonny's father. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who's gonna stop you."

Tanniku tilted his head in confusion. "Oh? Stop me from what?"

"From hurting the people on this island and for trying to hurt my Nakama, Loki."

Tanniku chuckled. "Oh so you are friends of Princess Loki's?"

"Yeah, we are." Zoro answered as the grip on his swords tightened leaving his knuckles white.

Sanji inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and spoke, "And threatening her life like that'll cost ya. As long as I'm around no one will hurt my Loki-Hime."

Tanniku chuckled. "So you must be the one who woke her then."

"Maybe I am."

"Kehnenene, then I must thank you for not only waking her up but us as well."

Sanji scoffed. "My only intention was to wake her up. A beautiful woman like her shouldn't spend her lifetime sleeping"

Tanniku thought for a second. "But by kissing her to wake her is like kissing all immortals to wake them. Metaphorically, you kissed me and my sons as well. How does that make you feel now?" He laughed hysterically and made kissy faces at the poor blond.

Sanji's eyes widened and he fell to his hands and knees crying. "Why must this bastard remind me of _that place_?"

Zoro rolled his eye.

"Shishi, you're funny Sanji!"

"He's not trying to be funny."

"He's not?"

"No."

"…shishishi, okay."

Tanniku laughed. "You three sure are interesting. May I know your names?"

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Sanji…." Sanji got back up.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Tanniku ilted his head. "I got your name earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Well, sorry to say, but I must kill her."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"She was a menace during the war and she became an even bigger menace when she put us to sleep. Thanks to her we never got to win." He said, his smile never faltering.

Luffy gave a roar of anger and reared his arm back for a punch. "Gumo Gumo.."

Tanniku blinked. "Gumo….? Gumo….?"

"ROCKET!" His fist shot toward Tanniku and punched him in the face and he landed on his ass.

"Oww." He muttered rubbing his face. "What was that attack, Monkey?"

"I ate the Gumo Gumo no mai."

"Heh? No mai? This is the first time I am hearing this…. What is this Gumo Gumo no mai?"

Zoro sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Hmp. I agree." Sanji flicked his cigarette away only to light up a new one.

Tanniku nodded. "Alright, but if I win you will all become my personal familiars and you will tell me about this 'Gumo Gumo no mai'"

Luffy smirked. "Okay. And when we win you'll never come back here because this island will be under my protection."

Sanji smiled. "First Fishman island now Snow Petal island. We're on a roll."

Tanniku chuckled. "I don't take to humans very often but I like you three. You are very interesting. Yes, we have a deal." He raised his hands from his sides and they caught fire. He giggled creepily at their astonished faces and adjusted his goggles. "Let us fight, yes?"

"_**Well hello, Fisk." **_Nonny said in a condescending tone. "I see you left some unfortunate souls behind to fight my familiars, eh?" His face showed joy at his brother while his eyes roared with anger.

Fisk narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You killed Tannuku."

Nonny smiled. "Yes. A half-breed like him should have known his place. Now because of his stupidity he is dead." Fisk growled threateningly as Nonny turned his attention to Loki. "And my dear princess." He bowed. "How do you do?"

Loki took a step forward. " I would be doing better knowing you are dead, sadly this has not happened yet. And you yourself are not fully a werewolf so who are you to judge, Tannuku?"

Nonny's face fell and his eyes narrowed displeased. "I believe that is none of your business, my dear." He straightened and put a hand out toward Loki.

Robin slowly lifter her arms as Nami laid her hand on her Clima Tact.

Nonny's eyes fell upon the two women and he smiled.

Robin was once again reminded of a snake stalking, slithering towards it's prey. Taunting the poor, unfortunate creature with every snap of a branch or rustle of leaves. The creature running faster and faster trying to get home safely.

Nonny turned towards them.

As it would grow quiet the creature wonders if the predator had gotten bored. Is it safe now? It sighs in relief and turns towards home only to get swallowed up by the snake.

"We meet again, eh? I must say, "Nonny chuckled. "for human woman, you two have the beauty of an immortal goddess. Oh how I would ravish you." He sighed dreamily as his red cold eyes raked over their bodies.

Nami shuttered and Robin narrowed her eyes as he turned back towards Loki and Fisk.

"But alas, humans are humans, eh?" He took a stance and smirked at Fisk who had pushed Loki behind him.

"I'll assume yer done talkin' now?" Fisk smirked.

Nonny chuckled and lunged toward his brother.

_**And I shall leave the chapter at that. Yes, a cliffy! Nyehehehee.**_

_**The next chapter has more Brook, Franky, and Usopp :D . I would have updated earlier but lately I've been playing my Dragon Age game too much. I've beaten in many times. XD Gotta love BioWare!**_

_**And here's a little something extra I had thought up of Loki's past. Enjoy.**_

With Range 1,000 years prior to plot of OP

"Mistress, where did you wonder off to today?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her human servant. "'Tis none of your business, yes?"

Range blushed "O-of course, Milady." She bowed her head. "Forgive me for my forwardness."

"Hmm." Loki was silent for a while before she spoke. "I…met a strange human today. He…..was different from the ones in the village."

Range smiled. It was reassuring that Loki trusted her with knowledge of her personal life. "Did you get his name, Mistress?"

"He said his name was Kimoutou. I believe he is seven summers old. He did not know what I was and when I told him….he just smiled. I've never met a human quite like him before, well, except you, Range." Loki spared a glance at Range then looked back out her window at the setting sun. "Twas strange indeed. He wishes to see me again."

"Human children are not afraid of what they do not know. When he gets to know you more mayhap he will not be afraid like other human adults."

"Mayhap, if he lives long in a world full of monsters. Not only the Immortals but also the humans themselves can be described as monsters."

Range smiled and walked up to Loki. "Princess, those are wise words."

Loki smirked. "I've been alive for many years, seen many things but I would not call myself a wise woman yet."

"So where did you meet this boy at?" Range asked.

"He was wondering the woods alone when I ran into him. He started talking to me. He spoke of his family back in his village. I had asked why he was so far from home. He said his village was attacked by the gods for their un-just actions towards other humans."

"Un-just? What did they do?"

"He did not say." Loki stood and left the room. "I wish to be alone now."

Range sighed and sat in her mistresses' chair. "I do hope Mistress has a change of heart for humans."


End file.
